Muérdago
by Ranma84
Summary: El ultimo descendiente de la poderosa dinastía de los Saotmes miraba de forma inocente la pared eso que se encontraba allí colgado colgando allí, envuelto en un lazo rojo estridente, y las bayas casi parecían lo suficientemente buenas como para ro Ranma no fue engañado.


Muérdago

El ultimo descendiente de la poderosa dinastía de los Saotmes miraba de forma inocente la pared eso que se encontraba allí colgado colgando allí, envuelto en un lazo rojo estridente, y las bayas casi parecían lo suficientemente buenas como para comer….pero Ranma no fue engañado.

Gracias a nueces como las que le da Kodachi y cierta Amazona de cabello purpura sabia, lo peligrosas que podían ser las plantas, por lo que, manteniéndose a una distancia segura, continuó mirándolo con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento comenzara a pulverizar gases nocivos, salga para enredarlo o cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo dijiste que estas cosas se llaman, Kasumi? Pregunto el joven artista marcial

\- Nabiki lo llamó muérdago. Un nombre algo Encantador, ¿no?

En realidad, le pareció sospechoso y feo, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle a Kasumi eso, se encogió de hombros, -Claro, supongo-, respondió, - Acaso te gusto mucho o simplemente estaba de barata, ya que lo veo en cada punto de la casa en cada puerta, en cada pasillo-

-Bueno que yo sepa, no había nada de eso, aunque mi padre y el tío Genma estaban muy alegres colgándolos por toda la casa, tal vez los compraron en una barata.- Mientras la mayor de las Tendo sonreía alegremente.

Ranma fruño el ceño, algo estaba recontra que mal, no era del tipo que comprara algo si no fuera comida, segundo desde cuando compra cosas navideñas y más si son una plantas muy feas, y tercero desde cuando ayuda a decorar la casa o hace algo para la casa. Definitivamente después de hacer la compras que envió Kasumi tendrá que averiguar que se traen esos dos, además no pida dejar que algo le dañe el genio saldría a comprar con su marimacho.

-Gracias, Kasumi- Mientras caminaba y lanzaba una mirada llena de dudas, y observa si algo sospechoso pasaba no había duda aquí había gato encerrado y eso no le agradaba nada, sus instintos estaba a mil por hora le indicaban una sola cosa que huyera de esa casa, pero porque que había pasado que sus instintos estaban alerta al máximo peligro.

Akane había regresado de correr, como todas las mañanas cuando llego pudo visualizar algo raro en la casa esas extrañas plantas no las había prestado mayor atención ya que se le hiso algo tarde pero estaba por toda la casa y parecían algo lindas, pero sus instintos le decía que huya a kilómetros de allí, que es el peor lugar para estar que podía ser eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo terrible era de por seguro.

Ranma ingresado a la sala cuando vio a su dulce tormento.

Akane pudo visualizar a Ranma y ella se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza recordando ciertos detalles.

-Hola- dijo Ranma con mucha naturalidad –Que tienes Akane, tu cara está muy roja-

Akane aparto la mano de Ranma con mucha rapidez pero no con la fuerza habitual ya que la madre de Ranma andaba por allí y siempre le sermoneaba lo femenina que tiene que ser.

-Estoy bien Ranma- dijo con normalidad pero bajando el tono para que el solo escuche –Y déjalo así si sabes que te conviene-

Ranma tenía dos cosas que le fascinaban en este mundo una era hacer enojar a su prometida y la segunda es sentir sus manos mientras lo golpean le gusta sentir esa cercanía pero moriría antes de decirle eso.

En ese instante escucha la voz de una mujer mayor que es muy apreciada por el artista marcial

-No te preocupes por ella, solo está algo tímida por un regalo de navidad que compramos el día de ayer, es algo muy bonito.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras la joven Tendo escuchaba eso prefirió huir rápidamente a su cuarto, su joven prometido iba ir detrás de ella pero justo en ese momento volvió a ver esa planta.

-Madre, por si acaso fue tu idea arreglar la casa con esas plantas-

La señora Nodoka hiso una cara de perdida –Que planta, querido-

No podía creerlo, no la había visto será un juego de parte de su madre en la habitación había cinco, en engawa se veía una y en nure'en vio como tres -Mira madre están por todo lados-}

-Bueno Ranma no las había visto si no me lo dices, a lo mejor las niñas debieron ponerlo para dar un aire de fiesta a la casa, no se ven lindas – con una enorme sonrisa.

-No fueron ellas- Ranma salió caminando pensando si su instinto solo estaba jugando o tremendamente equivocado y solo era eso plantas decorativas, se comenzó a mover, el viejo maestro no estaba, Nabiki no estaba, los viejos habían desaparecido, como averiguaría en que se andaba este asunto.

Se acercó a la planta estuvo observándola, intentado desafiar a la planta que haga algo, pero nada paso, la toco con un pedazo de rama que encontró por allí pero nada malo paso de allí uso su dedo pero nada malo, paso capas que es una simple planta que no hace nada y es simplemente eso algo insignificante.

Ranma se desentendió de la dichosa planta, sin saber que muy pronto lo lamentaría.

La dulce Kasumi llamo a comer a todos.

Akane salía de su habitación cuando pudo observar esas extrañas plantas que estaban en el corredor la vio en toda partes.

-Qué pasa con esa extraña planta que anda en todas partes- Mientras se acomodaba en la mesa para comer.

-Hola Akane- dijo dulcemente Kasumi mientras le pasaba un poco de Tatakis.

Ranma estaba entretenido comiendo además ya había perdido interés en esa extraña planta, además necesitaba comerse la porción de su padre por seguir perdido.

-Hermanita por 3000 yenes puedo decirte que esa decoraciones puede significar el infierno sobre la tierra para ustedes dos, si me pagan puedo decirles que pueden esperar-

Akane sabía que esto no estaba bien su instinto le decía que huyera pero ella no era una cobarde no huía a los problemas, Ranma también sentía lo mismo y por fin podía darle a su instinto la razón.

Kasumi se paró y comenzó a recoger los platos no quería que se dañaran ya podía oler la tormenta que se venía y Nodoka por experiencia propia comenzó ayudar después de todo podía venir un huracán de problemas.

Akane saco los 3000 yenes y se lo dio a Nabiki

-Bueno, vengan los dos acompáñenme es más fácil mostrarles que explicarles-

Los dos jóvenes fueron caminando de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Nabiki hasta que ambos estaban debajo de una de esas extrañas plantas.

Akane se estaba frustrando había pagado dinero y no había conseguido nada hasta ahora.

-Bueno cuñadito, ahora estas debajo de un muérdago debes besar a Akane, es la tradición-

Ranma se puso sumamente rojo de la vergüenza tanto como su camisa junto con Akane que estaba igual o peor condición.

Estaban en silencio cuando de pronto su mente comenzó de nuevo a funcionar y gritaron con una sola voz -¿QUE estás loca o qué?, ¿Bromeas?- estaban los dos contra Nabiki Tendo, el joven Saotome fue el que reanudo las indagaciones, -Que clase de información es esa- Akane secundo.

-No me culpen es una tradición Occidental- lo dijo calmadamente como si no tuviera nada que ver con ese asunto se defendió la aludida, "Es una tradición del occidente que cuando dos personas están debajo de un muérdago se deben besar, bueno jóvenes comiesen no los interrumpiremos" dijo con su voz cantarina, y con una enorme sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sumamente rojos de la vergüenza que hacer, entonces se les ocurrió una idea alejarse disimuladamente como que el asunto no es con ellos cuando de la nada aparecieron sus queridos y amados padres sujetándolos cada uno de los hombros.

-Gracias querida Hija por esa explicación-, dijo el hombre de cabellera larga -Esos Occidentales tienen tantas cosas maravillosas, sus tradiciones, su magia, y toda su rica cultura extraña para nosotros los japoneses pero esta tradición es muy interesante.-.

-Exacto mi buen amigo, aunque hay que añadir de la maldición de esta misma planta, como recordaras Ranma, tu mismo estas maldito por Jusenkio y pues ahora te ha caído la maldición del muérdago-.

-Que porque una simple planta maldeciría- Pregunto el joven molesto.

-Te explico esta planta es algo parasitaria, durante la antigüedad esta planta obliga que los que estén debajo deben besarse ya que esta planta así bendeciría esa unión asiéndola fructífera pero si no lo hacen los maldeciría para que nunca sean felices y solo traerían el tormento ah esos jóvenes, fue muy usada para unir parejas puedes ahora comprender muchacho bien usada puede unir a dos muchachos tercos como son ustedes –

-Entonces por eso pensaste que sería buena idea, solo te interesa tu dojo y nada de mi- Gritaba la joven peli azul.

-Es una maldición aterradora por lo visto, pero si se lo hace bien seria algo maravilloso entonces ya saben deben besarse y todo saldrá muy bien- Decia el patriarca Tendo.

-Bueno cuñadito besa a mi hermanita y terminen esto si, o sino vendrá una terrible maldición-

-Están locos espera que nos vecemos solo porque ustedes lo dice- decía el mas joven de los Saotome

-Dejen de controlar nuestras vidas, pésimos padres- decía la peli azul molesta

-No voy a besar a Akane solo porque una estúpida planta me lo pida-

-Yo tampoco me muero de ganas de besarte idiota-

-No seas terco muchacho la maldición es muy poderosa- Decía el patriarca Saotome

-Vamos hija no quiero que estés maldita solo bésalo-

Ranma alzo su mano y tomo la dichosa planta y la lanzo al piso y la aplasto.

-Esto hago con su maldita planta-

La joven peli azul aprobando lo que el muchacho hiso, decidió dar su aprobación usando su propio pie para aplastar la dichosa planta.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer el cuarto tomando cada planta lanzándola al piso y pisoteándola para deshacerse de la dichosa planta que según sus padres los maldeciría.

Mientras esto ocurrió se escuchó un una risa conocida por todo los presentes

-Jojojojojo-

Ranma sintió un escalofrió que recorría su espalda al conocer a la dueña de esa risa.

-Oh querido Ranma mi amor, eh venido para que nuestros labios al fin se unan como muestra de tu gran amor por mí-

Decía la joven Kuno, mientras su mano tenía una rama de la dichosa planta.

Kodachi comenzaba hacer un pequeño pico de como daría el beso.

Ranma sintió escalofrió en imaginarse algo tan terrible como eso.

-Soy Kuno Tatewaki, tengo 17 años y soy el capitán del equipo de Kendo, Rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, el estudiante más apuesto y novio oficial de Akane Tendo y la pelirroja, eh venido para reclamar los labios de mis dos grandes amores, se que ellas son muy tímidas para ser besadas por mi pero con esta rama de muérdago ellas ya no pondrán resistencia y se lanzaran a mis brazos para ser amadas, Oh Akane amor ven a mis brazos para besarte-

Akane sintió una fuerte arcada al imaginar cómo los labios de Kuno se acercaban a los suyos-

-Ya comenzó la maldición-

-Muy cierto Saotome, si estos dos muchachos no fueran tercos ya esta se hubiera solucionado-

Ranma sujeto a su padre y lo lanzo contra los dos hermanos.

-Akane huyamos-

-Si-

Justo cuando estaban intentado huir Shampoo Aparece

-Ni hao, Wo da airen-

Ranma sintió un escalofrió ya que alcanzo a ver un enorme rama de esa maldita planta.

-Ranma ahora besar a Shampoo-

Justo en ese momento aparece una pequeñas espátulas las cuales esquivo Shampoo rápidamente.

-eso nada que ver, Ranma es mi prometido y se casara conmigo, gata embustera-

-Eres una desvergonzada Ukyo, Ranma ser mi esposa leyes de las Amazonas decir que ser asi-

-El me va a besar a mi-

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Eso te lo puedo arreglar, regalada-

Cada una se veía como amenaza de muerte.

-Solo bésense y esta maldición se terminaría- fueron las palabras de Soun

Ranma logra que ver los hermanos Kuno se paraban.

De pronto llega Ryoga con un ramo, Akane hace tiempo sabía que Ryoga la amaba el mismo se lo confeso y ella amablemente lo envió a la friendzone, de una forma elegante, pero ella recordó cuando por equivocación pensó que era un desafío y termino en una cita con Ryoga y pues el no es precisamente alguien que acepte un no pero eso ahora era inquietante.

Se sintieron algo acorralados por el momento por donde huir Ranma logro planear una escapada y con un movimiento pequeño de cabeza Akane se puso en posición y Ranma corrió la tomo en sus brazos Akane ella por su parte se sujetó de Ranma y salió corriendo en dirección de Tatewaki y este con un movimiento de su pies le puso sobre su cara y este callo noqueado mientras corría al ver esto todos los que luchaban por sus labios salieron corriendo detrás de ellos al salir de casa ninguno logro visualizar para donde estaban.

Ranma simulo que salió corriendo de la casa para ingresar de nuevo por la ventana de Akane y escucho como todas salieron a recorrer alrededor de la casa.

Akane y Ranma estaban dentro de su cuarto escondidos de esos locos.

-Debería enfrentarme a esas, desvergonzadas-

-Son muchas-

-Esta tontería, deberíamos quemar toda estas plantas-

-Debemos deshacernos o alguno terminara besado contra su voluntad-

-Porque no mejor vas y dale un beso a Ukyo o Shampoo, estoy segura que después de eso se irán contentas-

-Cuando, entenderás que no quiero versarlas a ellas si no a ..- Se tapo la boca

-Ah quien deseas besar- mientras preguntaba escucho ruidos de que alguien se acercaba a su cuarto entonces Ranma tomo de la muñeca su prometida y la metió al closet y justo hay vio a la maldita planta pero ya estaban dentro.

Ambos escucharon voces desde afuera.

-Akane mi amor, ¿dónde estás? Si no te encuentro amor como quieres que te bese-

-Idiota si crees que te dejare besar los labios de Akane, No dejare que el tonto de Ranma engañe a Akane para ser besada por el-

-Ranma, Shampoo lista para besar-

-SI crees que dejare que tus labios se acerquen a Ran-chan estas realmente tonta-

-Ambas son tontas Ranma se muere por mis besos-

Podían escuchar esa voces estaban en el cuarto de Akane cuando escucharon una voz, que en este momento como nunca parecía ser de buena ayuda.

-Si querían ser besadas solo deberían decírmelo a mi- era el viejo maestro.

Se comenzó a escuchar gritos peleas y muchos ruidos y gritos de desesperación y de pronto vino un abrumador silencio.

Ranma alzo la vista y volvió a ver esa rama de muérdago decía para sí mismo que suerte la suya.

-Pensé que estábamos huyendo de esta cosa y hasta aquí la encontramos- señalando el muérdago.

-Que crees que deberíamos hacer ahora, aunque lo más lógico es esperar un poco más hasta que todos estén lejos- se comenzaba acomodar ya que parecía que iba para largo.

-¿Supongo que tienes razón no queda más que esperar?- Respondiendo algo desganado –Derrotar a nuestros padres por hacer esta tontería, quemar todo el muérdago, y tener una feliz navidad-

Akane mostro la sonrisa que ama Ranma, al pensar por fin tener una hermosa navidad, -Quien sabe- mientras se apoyaba de mejor manera sobre la pared –Tal vez estemos malditos como dice tu padre, ya que si nos damos cuenta estos últimos meses hemos estado sin problema alguno-

Ranma tenía esa sonrisa burlona –Sí, claro, Akane- De una forma burlona, -Una planta que te sigue hasta que te beses, nadie cree esas cosas-

-Claro como una flor que te convierte en ama de casa perfecta, o una fosa que te convierte en cualquier cosa que se ahoga, o un pergamino que te une a un dios, Ranma esa historia de tu padre es la más cuerda que eh escuchado desde que has llegado a Nerima-

Ante el dicho de la palabra de la peli azul Ranma conecto varias neuronas –Bueno Akane, tienes razón, vamos bésame y acabemos esta maldición-

Akane miro deductivo a Ranma –¿Podrías manejarlo no pareces muy seguro?-

Ranma sintió como su orgullo fue golpeado –Que quieres decir-

Akane se dio cuenta que la conversación estaba hiendo donde ella lo tenía planeado

-Que eres muy cobarde para besarme, no puedes besarme, ¿No? si de ti solo dependiera la maldición no terminaría nunca, y para lo que me importa puedes seguir maldito por siempre.-

Ranma tenia ganas de abrir su boca insultarla y decirle todo tipo de estupideces que se le cruzaban por el cerebro pero logro ver algo, algo que ella pensó que no se vería en la oscuridad y era un sonrojo bastante fuerte en la cara de chica, entonces comprendió todo aunque su boca fuera actuara sin timidez su rostro estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza era su tímida chica la de siempre que jugaba con el.

Por única vez su cabeza comenzó a trabajar y entendió que todo era una trampa que ella está jugando y el se comió la carnada con caña de pescar y todo.

En su rostro se presentó una sonrisa burlona ya que pensó que dos pueden jugar ese mismo juego.

-Si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas intentado que te bese- Ranma intento desviar la mirada de Akane ya que el sabía que estaba sumamente rojo como su camisa y para hacerse aún más indiferente levanto su dedo y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes a la planta y añadió –Si querías un beso mío solo debes pedírmelo, y no echarle la culpa a una tonta planta-

Akane quería decirle lo tonto que se veía con ese estúpido razonamiento cuando de pronto vio a la espalda de Ranma muy cerca de el tonto paquete que había comprado con su tía.

Ranma pudo ver como había cambiado su postura su respiración, algo escondía y fuera lo que fuera no quería que sea visto, y logro visualizarlo era un extraño paquete que no había visto antes.

-Ranma …- ella había cambiado de una posición de relajación que estaba a una de escape inminente.

Ranma tomo el paquete y ella intento tomarle el paquete pero ella había dejado de pensar de forma coherente e intento simplemente tomarlo estirando su mano en vez de pararse y tomarlo, su cerebro no estaba trabajando coherentemente, debido a la vergüenza.

Ranma abrió el paquete y pudo verlo guau era un baby doll sedoso rojo, que dejaba nada a la imaginación, el joven se puso rojo al imaginar a Akane usando ese traje, por su lado Akane tomo una camisa y se cubrió la cara no quería salir nunca de allí.

-Tu madre lo escogió yo le dije que no, pero ella dijo que era un regalo para los dos, y pues ya no diré nada, tonto- tartamudeaba Akane no sabía que decir.

Después de lo de Jusenkio, Ranma sabía que amaba a esa mujer que tenía al frente, y pues lo había admitido solo a el mismo.

-Y cuando planeas modelarlo para mí- lo decía de forma juguetona aunque le quemaba el rostro.

-Nunca Imbécil- le dijo de forma directa mirándole el rostro.

-Oye dijiste que era un regalo para los dos, se supone que debemos disfrutarlo juntos no-

-Bien póntelo tu-

-A mi me queda mejor el negro, definitivamente a ti te queda mejor el rojo-

Akane comenzó a pensar que el muérdago no solo hace besar a la gente sino a salir lo pervertido de las personas, no parecía esa planta después de todo ser tan maldita si se la sabe usar pensó la joven.

Akane pensó que su idea del beso estaba fallando pero podría hacer algo cruel y después lograr obtener su beso, las otras intentan obligarlo ella solo hace que el desee decía la joven.

-Entonces quieres verme usar esto, bueno si es así te complaceré, por esta vez-

Ranma sonrió rojo de la vergüenza, su corazón se había acelerado, sintio que su rostro quemaba como carbón encendido, algo estaba mal aquí pero se encontraba excitado por la idea, sintió como Akane cambiaba su modo a desafío era algo que el amaba de ella, pero no se lo diría, vio sus ojos, su rostro todo sus aspectos a ser retada a un duelo, eso le embriagaba, le excitaba mucho, amaba a Akane modo desafío.

Akane se paró tomo la lencería y la coloco en su mano y comenzó a subirse la blusa mostrando un poco su estómago Ranma viendo esto miro para otro lado estaba rojo como era posible que se esté cambiando hay mismo con el mismo en ese closet esto estaba tomándose muy pervertido y su rostro quemaba a los 1000 demonios, su corazón se aceleró a niveles astronómicos cuando de pronto sintió en su cabeza una blusa Dios se está cambiando aquí mismo, Ranma giro su cabeza y le dijo –No debes cambiarte aquí mismo-

-Enserio-

Ranma pudo ver claramente había sido timado ella sigue con una blusa, y la que le había lanzado no era la que estaba usando y fue cuando se acordó donde estaba había sido engañado vilmente.

Marimacho, tonta, estúpida como te atreves engañarme vil mente

Se sintió terriblemente desilusionado

-Tonto- respondió Akane viendo la cara de desilusión –Realmente pensaste que por desafiarme me desvestiría aquí contigo al frente-

-Por supuesto que no- aunque sabía que toda la evidencia apuntaba a lo contrario –No actúas tan sexy para hacer algo como eso-

La joven tenía ganas de golpearlo literalmente enviarlo directo en aerolíneas Akane, pero había algo que la detenía primero, sus insultos no habían sido la forma típica, segundo su rostro rojo, y algo aún mas no quería verle sus ojos.

-Entonces no soy sexy verdad- La pregunta fue lanzada al aire.

Ranma simplemente movió su cabeza afirmando, ello lo vio y entendió por primera vez que el no decía nada de eso enserio.

Akane de forma algo tosca le hiso girar su cabeza y ella acerco su boca a la del joven sintió su respiración intento huir algo que era imposible debido a lo pequeña que era la habitación.

-Seguro que hablas en grande Ranma Saotome, tú te mueres por besarme, te mueres por verme en lencería y eres el que siempre me arrastra a lugares pequeños-

Ranma al sentir su respiración tan cerca estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenia de sí mismo –Akane estas lista para desatar todo el infierno que se vendrá contra nosotros si estas lista, o no- la joven solo movió la cabeza afirmando y cuando lo hiso Ranma mando al demonio todo y le dio un beso casto un rose de labios pero para ambos fue la gloria.

-Ranma valió la pena desatar el infierno por un beso-

-Por ti desataría mismo demonio-

-Eres tonto, esperaba esto hace mucho tiempo-

-Igualmente tonta-

-Crees que un pequeño beso, apacigüe la maldición-

-No creo, hemos destruido mucho y hemos estado mucho tiempo bajo algunos muérdagos mientras los pisábamos, creo que debemos continuar algunas horas-

-Tal vez necesite mucho más que simples besos-

Akane comenzó a besarlo mientras estaba arriba del joven artista marcial Ranma se acomodó mejor para estar acostado mientras Akane estando arriba comenzó a besarlo y a desarreglarle la trenza.

FIN

Comentario

Este fanfic es del desafío de Navidad del grupo de Los amantes del Fanfic.

Espero que les guste amigos.

Saludos a Rubikane, Wendoline ,Mariclast, AkaneMiiya, Juany Rdz, Lily Tendo89, Btaisho, , SARITANIMELOVE, nancyricoleon, Luna Akane, AzusaCT, Jorge Eleria, livamesauribe, Apeiron Alfa, Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Nancy Gabriela Saucedo, Adrit126, sakura son zukino, own son, FlynnChan, DAIKRA.


End file.
